


Hey, Brother

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Gen, I was so sad we didn't get this scene, Missing Scene, Reggie and Carlos would absolutely get along, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: “How’d you know?” she finally asked, because her brother had been on this ghost kick for weeks, but he’d never been so forward about it. There was no denying that he knew something.Carlos looked up, shutting his phone off and giving her a wry smile. “Your boy band friends decided to flip the blinds and wear a sheet and scare Tia.”Julie rolled her eyes, pushing her sandals off and crossing the room to sink down next to her sibling. “Reggie,” she snorted.~~Missing scene from the Season One finale of Julie and the Phantoms.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Carlos Molina
Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925116
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1033





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little fic for this fandom so far, so I'm chipping in. I have another one I'll probably be posting later today or tomorrow as well. It's been a while since I've really sat down and written something to post here, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I was VERY sad that we didn't get this scene. I'm a sucker for the "Younger Sibling knows what the Older Sibling is hiding but doesn't tell" trope. I hope we get more Carlos in the next season, he was precious. And he would absolutely LOVE Reggie, because Reggie is a total enabler.

When Julie returned from the garage, Carlos was curled up on the living room couch with his phone in hand, scrolling through what looked like a Wikipedia page. She shut the door behind her quietly, locking it and leaning against the wood for a moment as she stared at her little brother.

“How’d you know?” she finally asked, because her brother had been on this ghost kick for weeks, but he’d never been so forward about it. There was no denying that he knew something.

Carlos looked up, shutting his phone off and giving her a wry smile. “Your boy band friends decided to flip the blinds and wear a sheet and scare Tia.”

Julie rolled her eyes, pushing her sandals off and crossing the room to sink down next to her sibling. “Reggie,” she snorted, because he was the only one she could think of that would go through that effort.

Carlos’ brows furrowed. “He’s the one in the plaid?”

Julie choked on the air, twisting to face him. “Can you see them?” she demanded, a little breathless.

Carlos chuckled and leaned over, unzipping his Nintendo Switch case and tugging out a folded up newspaper. Unfolded, it revealed the faces of her three dead band mates. “Nah. But I found this in a box of stuff from the garage. And then I heard you talking to them in the garage earlier tonight.”

Julie took the page and stared down at it, eyes continuously darting up to the faded date up in the corner. She sometimes forgot they weren’t from this time. “Why didn’t you tell Dad?” she asked, keeping her voice low as she handed the newspaper back.

Carlos was silent for a moment, folding up the paper with care and running his nails over the creases to smooth them out. “I heard you talking about Mom,” he finally said, tucking the page back into the netting of his case. His voice quivered just enough for Julie to latch onto it. “I thought maybe if they got back to…wherever they go, they could tell her…you know, what you said. Did they get back?”

A lump formed in Julie’s throat. “Not yet. They thought…they thought playing at The Orpheum was what they needed to do. But it wasn’t. So they’re still here. I don’t even know if they would have seen Mom anyway, bud.”

Carlos nodded, curling his hands in his lap. His brows were etched together, and Julie stayed quiet. “If they are from Mom,” he said, voice shaking audibly now, and Julie stiffened. “How come she didn’t let me see them?”

Julie’s heart sank and she wrapped her arms tight around her brother before she could stop herself. She and Carlos had always been close growing up, but since their mother had died, they’d drifted. Julie hadn’t thought he was hurting, at least not anymore than he’d let known, but she realized now, as he turned and pushed his face into her neck, that he’d been burying his feelings more than she – and maybe anyone else – even knew.

“I don’t know why I can see them,” she said eventually, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his head. “But Mom wouldn’t forget about you. There’s a reason you found out about them, right?”

Carlos snorted wetly. “You’re just saying that.”

Julie hummed and pushed her brother back, holding onto his shoulders tightly. “Maybe. But hey. Thanks for not telling Dad. It was hard enough explaining it to Flynn.”

Carlos nodded, eyes drifting across the room. “Are they here?”

“Nah,” Julie said, rubbing her thumbs against his sleeves. “Left them in the garage. Why, you wanna meet them?”

“Can I do that?” Carlos asked, his eyes suddenly bright again.

Julie cringed. “Um? Kind of? They’re only visible when they’re performing with me, so they couldn’t really talk to you. But they know who you are. Reggie especially, he likes hanging out with you and Dad when you’re home. And they’re all getting pretty good at holding things, so maybe they could write to you.”

“Do you think they’d want to?” Carlos asked, sounding meek. Julie had never heard him sound so shy in his life. “Ghost friends could be cool.”

A smile twitched on her lips. “I think they’d love that.”

A pop to her right, and then Reggie was flinging himself onto the back of the couch, leaning on a hand and grinning. “Absolutely I would!” he said, cheery for a guy who’d almost been obliterated from existence twenty minutes prior. He was still glowing a little. “Little dude chill now?”

Julie chuckled. “Yes, Reggie, he’s chill.”

Carlos sat bolt upright, eyes wide. “They’re here?”

Julie nodded up towards Reggie, who was remarkably still balanced on her sofa back. “Yeah, Reggie’s on the back of the couch. You’re lucky you’re made of literal air, dude.”

“We tried to keep him out,” Luke said, appearing in the arm chair across from them, Alex leaning on the back behind him. “He got excited when he heard Carlos talking about us.”

“What can I say?” Reggie said, shrugging and promptly tumbling off the back of the couch. He popped up as if nothing had happened. “Love you, Jules, but I’ve been dying to ask this dude about the YouTube. And whatever Spotify is, I heard Flynn mention that once.”

“You could’ve just asked me,” Julie pointed out. She was well aware of Carlos looking between her and the empty space above the couch.

“I’ve got 25 years of music to catch up on,” Reggie said, stepping around the couch and grabbing a pencil from the cup Julie’s father kept on the side table. Carlos’ eyes latched onto it, jaw slipping a little. Reggie sat down cross legged on the floor and pulled a scrap paper to him, and Carlos tracked it like a dog would a squirrel. “Didn’t want to pester you.”

Julie chuckled and squeezed Carlos’ shoulder. He looked up at her, searching, a wonder-filled smile crossing his face. “Reggie wants to talk music and social media, if you’re down. Bed at 11 though, or Dad will kill us.”

“Yes,” Carlos said quickly, whipping his head around to look at where he assumed Reggie was. He was almost right – only an inch or two off. “Yes, yeah, I’d love to show you.”

Julie stood up with a smile, brushing off her tights. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get out of her outfit. Carlos popped up before she could leave, wrapping his arms tight around her waist in a surprisingly fierce hug. Julie stumbled, startled, and hugged back with only a little bit of confusion.

“I’m glad you got music back,” he mumbled into her collarbone. And then, after a pause: “And Mom.”

Julie startled, the lump returning to her throat, and pressed a hand to the back of his head, shutting her eyes for just a moment. “Me too, dude. Me too.”


End file.
